


Movie Night

by bazypitchandsimonsnow (ChessPargeter)



Series: Signs of Affection Prompts [6]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Movie Night, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessPargeter/pseuds/bazypitchandsimonsnow
Summary: Baz and Simon watch "The Babadook" for movie night. Simon doesn't cope well.Based on "frightened kiss" request.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic so soon? Whaaaaat?! Yeah I'm on a small roll that will stop this weekend once I'm exhausted from work. Hope you enjoy this domestic drabble. Warning: spoilers for/description of scenes from "The Babadook", including a dog being killed. It's not explicit but still, puppy :( It's a freaky movie. Simon is scared for a good reason. Also, kudos to Mrs_ZombieOctopus for this idea. I was stumped but she is very, very smart haha.

**Baz**

“Oh my god! He’s right there!”

I sigh as Simon shrieks out exactly what we’re seeing on the telly, _again._ I suppose it’s his way of coping with jump scares, but really it’s getting a bit annoying. He’s so terrified. I warned him about The Babadook, but did he listen? No. Because the more you tell Simon Snow not to do something, the more he wants to do it. I adore his strong will, but it’s also infuriating. I suppose that’s what a relationship is. Learning to live with each other’s flaws and keep loving each other anyway.

“Jesus Christ!” I can tell that Snow is really scared because he’s swearing like a Normal. Also he’s practically in my lap. Usually I wouldn’t complain about that, but he’s digging his nails into my thigh and blocking most of the screen with his wing. It’s getting on my nerves.

“Do you want me to turn off the movie, Snow?” I say, trying not to sound exasperated.

“No, no, I want to see what happens.” He jolts at another scary moment. “I thought this was supposed to be a gay movie.”

“That was an internet joke, stemming from Netflix putting it in the wrong category. I warned you it was a very scary horror movie.”

“I wanted to see what all the fuss was about,” he mutters, pouting like the child he is.

“Now you’re seeing it. What do you think?”

The Babadook drops on Amelia from the ceiling. Simon yelps and jumps fully into my lap. He wraps both my arms around my neck, pressing as close as possible, his wing encasing us both. “It’s...fine.”

I sigh, instinctively circling one arm around his waist and another over his legs. There’s no point in just turning it off. Snow will be huffy all night. He chose this, and I know making his own choices is important to him. It’s just frustrating when it’s clearly not a wise one. But I love Simon. So I keep holding him and leave the bloody movie on, resigning myself to watching it from over his wing.

“Why is Amelia acting like this?” Snow asks quietly.

“She’s possessed by the Babadook,” I reply.

“But I thought the Babadook wasn’t real.”

“It’s a metaphor.”

“For what?”

“For her ongoing depression, unresolved grief over her husband’s sudden death, and deep seated anger towards her son for sort of killing him as well as acting out constantly. The possession itself represents her psychotic break after a long depressive episode, also known as psychotic depression. The previous hallucinations were build up to the full on break.”

“Huh. ‘Babadook’ is a lot shorter and easier to remember.”

“Precisely.”

We watch the adorable dog go into the kitchen, and Amelia follows. Oh shit, I forgot about this part. My heart tightens, as does my grip on Snow.

“Snow, you may want to look away,” I whisper.

“What, why?”

“Just trust me, Simon. Look away.”

Amelia bends down to grab the dog. Simon tenses up, clutching my t-shirt. But he’s still looking, horrically transfixed by what’s happening. “Baz...is she going to...”

The dog starts whimpering. Simon gasps, then buries his face in my neck. “Shit,” I hiss, pressing a hand to the back of his head. “Sorry, I forgot-” And then he kisses me.

It’s not that I’m ever against Snow kissing me. Quite the opposite, actually. But this seems like an odd time for it. We’re watching a horror movie where a woman just killed her dog, and he’s snogging me within an inch of my life. He’s moving his lips quite furiously, desperately pushing mine open with his tongue. I kiss back, but cautiously, unsure of what’s going on.

It takes me a second to realise that his hands are shaking, and his eyes are squeezed very tight. Oh, I think I get it. Simon’s scared and wants to distract himself from the horror movie. Kissing me would do just that. Or...maybe he wants to feel safe. And maybe kissing me could do that too. That’s a nice thought.

I let myself sink into the kiss. Moving my mouth with his, weaving my fingers into his thick curls, pulling his legs closer. He grips my hair tightly, pressing us even closer together. His wings cover us and his tail winds down my leg. The movie fades to background noise. Well, Snow has the right idea. This _is_ a good distraction, and I feel safe. Truthfully, I always feel safer with him. Crowley, what a sap I’ve become.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake! Does the _Babadook_ turn you two on now?!”

Snow pulls away with a deep sigh, then looks over my shoulder apologetically at Bunce. I can almost feel her glare on the back of my head.

“Hi Pen. Sorry,” he says, trying to sound apologetic. But we’re both more than a bit out of breath and disheveled looking so it doesn’t really work.

“Remind me not to leave my room during your movie nights,” she grumbles. I hear her rummage around the kitchen, slamming the cupboards with unnecessary force. Snow muffles his laugher against my shoulder while I trace lines on his legs. It takes all my willpower not to laugh too. It feels like we’ve been caught by the teacher in a closet. Soon, Bunce is stomping off back to her room.

“Night, Penny,” Simon calls out.

“Goodnight, Bunce,” I add in, because she _is_ half my friend, and I’m snogging her best friend on her couch. I should be courteous.

“Night, arseholes,” he says before slamming her door.

Snow pulls back and taps his forehead against mine as he giggles quietly. I let out a few small chuckles myself.

“She’s going to turn us into toads someday,” I whisper.

“And we’ll probably deserve it,” he replies.

I look over his shoulder at the telly. Samuel is trying to get the Babadook out of Amelia by tying her to the floor. (Truly a pleasant film.) “Would you like to finish the movie? We’re almost at the end”

He shrugs. “Depends. Can we keep snogging until then?”

I cock an eyebrow. “Aren’t you interested in the story?”

“Eh, I’m more interested in you than a not gay horror movie.”

“Aw, you’re such a romantic, Snow,” I deadpan.

“Shut up and kiss me, Baz.”

I lean forward so our noses touch. It’s one of my favourite things to do with him, though I will never admit that out loud. “As you wish.”

We kiss again, but there’s no need to distract or fear this time. It’s just Snow smiling against my mouth and slowly working his fingers in my hair. It’s slow, lazy, and familiar. I could probably kiss him like this forever if he’d let me. The movie isn’t even background noise. It’s sound has been completely replaced with the Simon's soft sighs

Maybe I should let him choose the movie again next time too.

**Author's Note:**

> Horror movie make outs? Hell yes. My ideal date. See y'all next time :D


End file.
